


Biting Your Way Into Our Hearts

by AshNa



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Gou and Kou maybe used, I Tried..., Just don't mind that, M/M, Rin and Haru are like 5 years younger than Sou and Mako, Rin is a stranger except to Makoto, Sousuke and Haru are brothers, harurin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNa/pseuds/AshNa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a raging tornado Rin comes into the lives of Haruka and Sousuke & Makoto.<br/>Except this one has teeth like a shark and it bites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here comes trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up!  
> Sousuke and Haru are brothers and they are all living in Iwatobi along with Sousuke's boyfriend Makoto.

 

 

Sousuke slammed the door shut just as he entered, startling Makoto and Haruka. But he didn’t care. He was just irritated. Nursing his left hand, he came into the hall. The TV was on and Haruka was too absorbed in his drawing to bat an eye at his older brother.

“Welcome home Sousuke!” Makoto came from the kitchen holding a can of cola for the brooding man.

“Thanks”

A smile formed on his lips as he accepted the drink. Even if he was pissed off or grumpy, seeing the bright smile on Makoto somehow made him feel a little less pissed off. ‘ _That’s why he is your boyfriend’_ , his inner voice spoke.

“So what happened to your wrist?”

Makoto’s concern filled voice made him look down on his wrist, where a bite mark evidently stood out in red. Sousuke growled as it stung.

“Something bit me”

“Did you try to pet a dog?”

Well it wasn’t uncommon for Sousuke to be bitten by dogs. Somehow whenever he tried to pet a canine, it thought that Sousuke was going to hurt the poor thing. Who wouldn’t be scared of the big guy looming over them!

“No. It wa-“

Before he could even finish the bell rang. Maybe it wasn’t his day after all. He overslept, got late to work, missed his fuckin’ train and even got bitten. Well what a wonderful day!

“I’ll get it!”

Makoto gently pushed Sousuke towards the side as he made his way to the door.

“Yo. Makoto.”

Standing on his doorstep was none other than Rin Matsuoka. If Makoto remembered correctly the last time he saw the boy was when he was a third year in high school and Rin was about to start middle school. Apparently Rin had gone to Australia to study as well as to concentrate in swimming.

“Rin! How come?! Why didn’t you call?!”

“Whoa! Calm down Makoto”

Rin smiled and pulled the stunned man into a hug, which soon enough the later reciprocated. Even though they only met a few months before Rin left, the two had formed a strong friendship.

“I came back a week ago and guess what! I’ll be attending Iwatobi High from this year onwards!”

“Well, come in Rin”

He followed Makoto into his house while talking about how his stay at Australia had been. More than swimming under the coach, Rin talked about Russel and Lori his homestay parents. He had improved fairly in his swimming and he told Makoto how proud he would be when he sees him swim. Rin also apologized for the lack of communication between them. To be honest he felt insecure, they had only met a few months prior to Rin’s departure. It wasn’t as if they knew each other forever. But he still remembers how they met when they both were about to take the same abandoned kitten to their homes. Rin took the kitten and showed Makoto the old building where he kept the kittens. Makoto would remember fondly how Rin would come every day without fail to feed and take care of the kittens.

The house was fairly normal and furnished, with three bedrooms, bath and kitchen. It even had a big front yard, as he noticed when he came in. He had visited the Tachibanas that morning where he came to know from Ran and Ren that Makoto had moved in with his boyfriend. Rin was happy that Makoto had found someone to love and only wondered if the guy he was dating was worthy enough to date Makoto.

“So where is this _boyfriend_ of yours?” Rin asked as he plopped down onto the couch, getting comfortable. A smirk made its way into his lips as he saw the brunette blush.

“Um… He’s b-behind you…”

Eager to meet the boyfriend that he had heard so much about, he turned around.

“YOU!” “You….”

Makoto flinched as Rin’s high pitched _manly_ scream echoed in the walls. Luckily Sousuke was the one to grit his teeth and curse silently. Rin had turned to face Makoto, his face all serious.

“I can’t believe that this _pervert_ is your boyfriend! Oh my god! Don’t tell me he’s blackmailing you! He is, isn’t he? It’s okay Mako- “

“Rin”

“to I will save you. He may be bigger than me but you and I could take him on. I ju- “

“RIN!”

Rin stopped his rant and looked away. He knew that looking at Makoto now would just make him feel bad since whenever Makoto raised his voice it showed that the he was uncomfortable and Rin hated being the one to make Makoto feel so.

“Sorry…” He mumbled as he gazed at the suddenly interesting ground.

“For your information I was just trying to help kid.” Sousuke shrugged.

Haruka was now standing by the stairs, having come down from his room after fetching some fresh paint, only to see a stranger glaring at his brother as if he was aiming to kill. The boy had wine red hair and matching eyes and Haruka had a strange foreboding that this boy whoever he was, will somehow mess up the rhythm he had in his life.

“From what? You?”

“What? No! I was keeping yourself from being groped by an old man”

“Nobody groped me and I can very well take care of myself. Thank you very much.”

“For the last time kid! I just pulled you away from getting groped!”

“Being manhandled into a bear hug by a stranger is called sexual harassment. Besides you’re the one who groped my ass, pervert!”

“I lost my balance!”

“Nice try… I should have just called you out on it.”

“You bit me.”

“You were being a pervert!”

“I was trying to help!”

“That’s like what every perverted guy say like ‘ _let me help you’ ‘I’ll take care of it’_ or something like that! Clearly You. Are. A. Pervert.”

Sousuke growled, “I quit! Makoto throw this thing away and lock the door.”

Sousuke glared at the boy who just glared back at him. The atmosphere was tense and Makoto shifted from one foot to another not knowing what to say. They looked like they’d be at each other’s throat any minute. Haruka had watched them spit words back and forth with mild amusement. It was quite rare to see his brother so worked up, unless it was over something like Makoto freaking out.

The first one to act was Rin. He raised his hand. Makoto gulped nervously and got ready to step in. Haruka waited for Sousuke to get ready to strike. But Rin was way too fast.

He punched Sousuke lightly on his chest and laughed.

Sousuke’s lips twitched upwards and soon enough the both of them, who were giving the stink eye to eachother laughing like maniacs which had Makoto concerned for a second.

“You’re okay Hentai-san!”

“You too shark boy.”

Haruka felt disappointed as the two seemed to be becoming close. Makoto let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“The names’ Yamazaki Sousuke”

“Matsuoka Rin, and yes it sounds like a girl’s but I am very much a boy!”

“Who’s that guy over there?” Rin asked Makoto as he spotted a dark haired boy who seemed to be around his age. He seemed indifferent to everything like whatever happening in his house wasn’t his to care about unless it involved him.

“Ah. That’s Nanase Haruka, Sousuke’s younger brother.”

 _‘Why do they have different last names?’_ Rin thought.

Makoto chuckled at Rin’s confused expression but it was Sousuke who spoke up.

“Our parents divorced. I lived with dad, he with mom. When I got a job dad kicked me out and mom dumped him for me to care.”

He shook his head understandingly. It wasn’t uncommon he thought. Somehow he had a feeling that both the brothers didn’t get along well. But seemed like they could tolerate each other or maybe ignore each other. Rin frowned at the thought. He stared at the dark haired boy who was now sitting on a chair by the window, who had vibrant blue eyes which reminded him so much of the vast ocean. Only then did he realize that the other hadn’t spoken a word since he came in.

“Is he mute or mentally challenged or something?” Before he realized he had blurted out the words loudly. Sousuke chuckled at the question, genuinely surprised that the redhead had the audacity to ask such a question.

“I chose not to talk.” Came the clipped answer and Rin felt his eyebrows twitch.

“Why?” Rin couldn’t help but ask. He was curious too.

“…” Haruka just ignored the voices of the redhead as he concentrated on the painting. It was a cherry blossom tree by the side of a pool, which was filled with cherry blossom petals. He hadn’t finished it yet and was working on its final touches.

“Nanase!” Rin had already made his way towards the silent boy and peered into the drawing. “Beautiful”

“I want to swim in a pool like that too!”

Haruka found it hard to concentrate with the other boy breathing in his ear. He wanted to pinch the boy’s nose till he couldn’t breathe. One more second and he was sure he would poke the kid’s eyes out for a staring.

 

“Rin, so where are you staying?”

Rin turned his attention towards Makoto who was now seated beside Sousuke. Rin grinned and ran outside leaving a perplexed Makoto and Sousuke. Shortly he came back inside dragging a suitcase with him.

“Sorry for the intrusion but like it or not I’m staying here! So Please take care of me!”

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry at all!  
> I want to continue this but we'll see...(I hope I don't drop it)  
> Any way hope you liked it. 
> 
> Have a great time~~ \\(^_^)/


	2. It's embarrassing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of Rin's arrival, see how they get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to see where this goes so here is the second chapter!  
> Feel Free! to point out any mistakes in my writing!
> 
> Dig in!

****

 

 

The most annoying part of any day is waking up. So waking up to a guy he literally met last day (who assumed that he was mentally challenged), clinging onto him as if he were a damned body pillow was a whole lot annoying. And that’s how Haru’s day started.

He tried his best to shake the dead weight off his body, but the grip was too strong to get out of, as if the other was clutching onto him for his dear life. Haru twisted and turned, somehow managing to get his arms free. Using the strength that he could get at the moment, he tried to sit up but was yanked back halfway down.

“Get off!”

Haru wanted to kick the boy out of his bed, but at the moment his legs were constricted by the others, like a snake on its prey. Seeming to get no reaction from the boy other than the sleep induced incoherent mumble, he did what he need to do. Turning his upper body towards the redhead and propping himself up on his elbow Haru brought his hands to pinch the redhead’s nose, partly covering his mouth.

Rin woke up with a gasp, trying to breath. He blinked his eyes open while he eagerly breathed in the air he was denied.

“Whaaatt…”

Looking at the boy beside him, Haru wanted to pinch his cheeks until it hurts. Rin had regained his consciousness and looked around in confusion until his eyes landed on a very irritated Haru.

“Sorry. I sleepwalk… sometimes…” Rin rubbed the back of his neck feeling sheepish. “But hey! Don’t try to kill me.”

If he stayed there anymore Haru knew that he would really suffocate the other to death. Rin was looking at him as if Haru was the one who was at fault. ‘ _The nerve of that kid’,_ Haru thought.

He soon stood up and walked out of the door making his way towards the sole place in the house he called his paradise, the bathroom or the tub to be more specific. Haru filled the tub with water and got in, his clothes thrown somewhere along his way. ‘ _Finally’_ , he thought. He didn’t want to move in with his brother at first. They were practically strangers and when his mother said that he was going to be living with Sousuke, he had planned to rent out an apartment and live there _alone_ instead. But one look at the bathroom of Sousuke’s home, Haru decided that this is his home, just because the bath tub was large enough to fit at least three people which meant he had twice the amount of water to soak in. Haru wouldn’t be Haru if he said no to that. Although it’s a shame that the house didn’t come with a pool, but he knew there was space in the backyard and time to get one eventually, with or without Sousuke’s co-operation.

By the time Haru finished the bath Sousuke was already done with breakfast. In culinary skills both the brothers were on par with each other. But Haru preferred to stick to seafood, especially mackerel. Even though Sousuke occasionally mocked Haru for his obsession with mackerel and acted like he could barely tolerate each other, he would cook him mackerel every time. It was an unspoken pact between them that they should never give each other compliments or thanks, weird but that’s how those two were.

“Good morning Haru-chan!” Makoto greeted him with a warm smile, as bright as the morning sun.

“Drop the -chan”

Haru often wondered how Makoto got trapped by his brother, they were like the exact opposites and to be honest he liked Makoto way more than Sousuke. He isn’t sorry at all though. But by now Haru knew how much they loved each other and felt happy for them. Though he felt a little bad for Makoto. He often wondered why Makoto wasn’t his brother since the elder boy could understand Haru, without even words when his gloomy brother could only glare at him.

Makoto had already set the table and Sousuke soon joined them bringing over their food.

“Morning Matsuoka.” Sousuke greeted the redhead who sat down near Haru, facing Sousuke.

Rin grinned at Sousuke, showing off his shark teeth and Haru bit down the curiosity to reach out and feel for himself if the teeth were as sharp as they looked. Haru had the perfect opportunity this morning but all he wanted was the boy to get off him so he could soak in his bath. Haru decided that the teeth were as sharp as they looked since Sousuke was still wearing a bandage around his wrist.

“Just call me Rin” Turning and nudging his shoulders Rin continued. “That goes for you too Haruka. Since we are living under the same roof it’s only fair, right?”

“Don’t” Haru said looking into Rin’s eyes, which were confused and a little worried wondering if Haru hated him. He almost felt bad for the boy. With a defeated sigh he continued, “Haru is fine.”

Rin nodded his head, the annoying grin back on his face. Sousuke snorted and earned a menacing glare from Haru. Makoto just smiled at the younger boys, amused that Haru was warming up to another human being. Haru turned to Makoto his blues eyes say that he was just indulging the pest.

They all ate their food. Rin went on how delicious it was, moaning with every bite he took like he was tasting a piece of heaven. Haru just wished the boy would choke on his food or shut up. Everyone cleaned up as soon as they finished and decided to lounge in the living room, while Haru started on his painting.

The trio settled on the couch while the TV played in the background but they were all talking, mostly about Rin. Haru felt slightly annoyed at the fact that Sousuke and Rin seemed to click well, like they had been best friends in another world and Haru hoped that he was wrong as it meant more trouble for his peace.

“So Rin, what made you come back from Australia? Wouldn’t it have been better for your career if you’d stayed there?” Sousuke asked the obvious question that Makoto too wanted to know the answers of. Knowing the boy, even if it was for a short amount of time, Makoto knew that Rin was someone who would put forth his whole heart for whatever he did. And swimming in the Olympics was his dream and Rin would’ve done everything in his power to make it happen.

“Um…” Rin looked away from their questioning gazes. “I couldn’t stay there anymore. I guess I missed home more than I thought.”

Haru, Makoto and Sousuke exchanged glances knowing that there was more to it than the crappy reason the boy was telling them. Makoto was a little worried and Sousuke was going to ask more about it but Haru beat him.

“Why now after four years?” Haru’s brush had stopped as he watched Rin’s eyes widen.

“I missed it. I struggled four years knowing that all of my loved ones were at the other side of the ocean. But I missed being scolded by mom, looked up by Gou, admiring Makoto and even visiting my dad’s grave. I know I shouldn’t be feeling this way but I couldn’t help it.”

Rin’s voice died down towards the end and Makoto felt the need to embrace the boy and so he did.

“It’s okay to feel that way Rin. Besides I know you are going to get scouted even if you spend the rest of your life here. I know you’ll definitely make it to the Olympics.”

Sousuke felt proud as he watched his boyfriend comforting the kid. Makoto was such an angel and he should someday work ship the guy and maybe even build him a shrine.

“So why aren’t you staying with your family?” Haru asked wanting to know why Rin had crash landed into their lives, when he could just stay with his family.

“I wanted to, but mom wouldn’t let me. She practically kicked me out of the house yelling me to live a little and have fun. She even went on about how birds would kick their young ones out of the nest wanting them to fly and live freely. And Gou just agreed with her.” Rin smiled as he thought about the two great women in his life. “Though my mom wouldn’t mind dragging my ass back and giving me hell if I have too much fun.”

“I’ve seen that once…” Makoto reminisced the fond memories back with Rin.

“What did he do?” Sousuke nudged the green eyed boy’s shoulders while Rin looked horrified and kept mumbling ‘ _NO’_. Haru watched with mild interest. He wanted to know what he did yet at the same time he didn’t.

“It’s nothing really. There was this boy who was always pestering Gou. It happened a few weeks after we met, so Rin was in his last year of elementary and Gou was just a grade below him. So this boy, who is apparently in Rin’s grade was always giving Gou love letters and confessing his love each chance he got. Rin was so mad at the boy, it was cute. He would come to my house and would be complaining to me about this boy who he dubbed as ‘ _sparkle’_ because the boy thought he was a prince.”

“No more Makoto… Please don’t tell them!”

Rin looked at Makoto with pleading eyes. Anymore and he knew he would die of embarrassment. He was so stupid back then, but he didn’t want others to know. Rin launched himself onto Makoto as he saw the devious glint in his eyes. The Makoto was going to tell; he was so going to tell. It’s not often that Makoto forsake someone’s pleadings and when he did, it just meant the green eyed dork was in an extremely good mood. Rin shuddered at the thought.

Before Rin could effectively reach to shut up Makoto, he was pulled back and landed his ass on none other than Sousuke’s lap. He was being restricted by closing in on Makoto as Sousuke wrapped his big arms around the smaller male holding him into place. Rin thrashed around yelling profanities at Sousuke but he just tuned him out. Haru thought that Rin looked like a toddler throwing a tantrum because he couldn't get his favorite shark toy.

“Continue”

Haru had his attention to the trio sitting on the couch. Makoto had a smirk gracing on his lips which was mirrored by his boyfriend.

“So one day Rin decides to make this boy, I mean _Sparkle_ stop bothering Gou.”

“Makoto NO!” Rin yelled but Makoto just smiled at him, one that meant that he was sorry but he can’t help it.

“Oh my god!” Rin hid his face behind his hands no longer wanting to face them as Makoto unraveled a very embarrassing time of his life.

“You know what he did? Rin dressed up as Gou, I don’t even know where he got a wig but he had borrowed one of Gou’s dress and met up with _Sparkle._ To be honest he kind of looked like her. It was so cute~” Makoto sighed dreamily as he recalled how cute Rin was wearing a dress. He really wished he could adopt him then.

“Anyway… He approaches the guy and literally chews him out. First he goes on how annoying and disturbing the boy was and then little _Rinrin_ here bites the kid’s hand. He comes to my house and I find him dressed up as a girl and to the horror there is blood in his mouth! I was so scared until he told me what happened. It seemed that Rin bit through the boy’s skin making him bleed. He looked so proud standing on my doorstep and I had to lecture him on how bad it was to do something like that. His mom finds out a few days later when they boy visits Rin’s home to complain. Rin was with me at that time and she come in my house angry and drags him out of our house by grabbing his collar.  Rin is too shocked to even cry. It’s only after three days I see him again and he didn’t even tell me what happened back home”

Makoto looked at Rin with fondness as he saw the boy go red with embarrassment.

“I totally get the biting part…” Sousuke mused as he stared at his bandaged wrist.

“Idiot.” Haru whispers but Rin seemed to have heard it since he gave him a glare.

“Everything ended up well when Rin apologized to _Sparkle_ and he stopped going after Gou.”

Rin just looked at Makoto, pouting, while the later chuckled.

“But…” Haru and Sousuke perks up as knowing there is more to the story and Rin growls like an angry kitten.

“You see…. The boy falls for our little Rinrin instead. I clearly remember seeing Rin after school, blushing like mad cause the boy kissed him countless times.”

Sousuke was now laughing, joined in by Makoto. Haru looked indifferent yet his eyes seemed to be laughing. It all annoyed Rin since he was the subject of their entertainment. Sousuke released Rin, who sat back at his previous seat.

“536 times”

“Huh?” Sousuke asks as Makoto looks at him with a questioning gaze.

“Number of times he kissed me…”

Haru wondered if Rin was just an idiot or just plain stupid.

“You counted it?!” Sousuke asked in disbelief.

Rin blushed. “N-Yes! So I could punch the guy that many times when I run into him!”

“Whatever.” Haru shrugged, clearly being unimpressed by the idiotic redhead.

“Ha! Like that is going to happen. Just admit that you liked him too!” Sousuke nudged the teen.

Rin’s eyes widened at the accusation, “W-What?! No! I-I didn’t like him.”

“It seems like you did. Come on kid, why would you even count the number of times he kissed you?”

“To punch him when I see him that man times!”

“And you’re sure you’re going to see him?”

“Yes! N-No. I mean maybe… if… if I see him.”

“You liked him”

“No I didn’t”

Haru and Makoto watched as the two went on with their spat. It was rather amusing to watch Rin digging his own grave. Sousuke was having too much fun riling up the redhead.

“Yes you did.”

“No! No! NO!”

“Yes…”

“Noooo! No! No! No! No I didn’t”

“No you didn’t…”

“Yes I did! And that's final!” Rin had yelled out crossing his arms as he had dealt with the final blow.

Sousuke smirked and only then did Rin realize what he just said. Before he could even control (he couldn’t even if he tried), the blush that has started to fade came back with much intensity. Rin cursed himself, stuttering out that he didn’t love that guy but the damned smirk on Sousuke coupled with Makoto’s giggles and Haru’s blank stare were pissing him off.

“UGGHHHHH! Dammit! You guys are just evil! Evil I say!” Rin stomped back to his room grumbling about how unfair it was to pick on him, just because he felt a little protective over his sister! He was being a good brother.

“Don’t tease him too much.” Makoto looked sternly at his boyfriend and his brother, yet a small smile wormed its way on his lips, “He might cry”

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like SouRin broship. It's fucking amazing!  
> I had this written on paper and then I had to type it all in and I am so lazy but somehow managed to do it.  
> I hope you enjoyed~
> 
>  
> 
> Bye!Bye~


	3. Things From The Past

 

 

 

No matter how any times he had told the redhead to sleep in his own room, Haru felt himself waking up every morning to the sight of red hair draped across his torso and long muscular yet slender arms constricting him in a tight embrace. Seeing that Rin had no intention of stopping this odd routine Haru had given up on reprimanding the boy. He was glad as of lately as Rin tended to wake up earlier to go for his run which meant Haru could sleep peacefully.

He wonders why Rin even bothers to go to his own room at night only to end up in Haru’s.  It isn’t like the thought of locking the door hadn’t crossed his mind, he had done that a few times which had resulted in Rin worming his way into Sousuke and Makoto’s room, and had often stumbled upon sights that made the boy all red faced and banging on Haru’s room, as if the world was going to end. He _almost_ felt bad for the redhead.

Haru could live with that though. But what really irked him was how his time to just soak in the bathtub was reduced all thanks to no one but one Rin Matsuoka. Every time Haru embraced the water and soaked in its bliss Rin would drag Haru out of the tub, saying Haru would turn into a fish. He really would love to drown the boy if it rid of him, but Haru felt that it would be a sin to taint the water. That would be bad and Haru would never want the water to reject him just because he drowned an annoying brat.

So, when he learned that Rin would be away for the day to visit someone, it was like Haru got his freedom. Sousuke and Makoto were away for work and being home alone meant more bath time. And he could never get tired of a bath.

The water felt like home to him and he drifted off into a blissful feeling where nothing existed but him and the water. No annoying redheads or stupid brothers to drag him out. Only his one true love drowning him in an ecstasy all too familiar and welcomed.

But alas! One way or another his bath had to be interrupted.

The door bell rung and Haru wanted nothing more than the stupid thing to short circuit and maybe just knock out the evil thing disrupting his haven. He wanted to ignore the bell so badly, but the stupid thing echoed inside the house like an infuriating shrill. Begrudgingly he dragged himself out of the bath and stomped towards the door, taking a few seconds to quickly dry himself with a towel.

Haru opened the door, his displeasure evident on his face. His eyes twitched in annoyance as he saw a girl, probably a year or two younger than him with eyes and hair the same shade of red he had dreaded to see.

“Um…  Hai! My name is Matsuoka Kou! I’m Rin’s sister”

The younger Matsuoka bowed politely. Of course, it had to be a Matsuoka to kill his bath time.

“…Haruka Nanase”

He grumbled out his name, silently cursing Rin as he was the sole reason for interrupting his haven. If it wasn’t for that idiotic redhead, this girl wouldn’t even be standing in front of his door, ogling his body. Haru felt a shiver run through his spine as he felt the admiring gaze of the girl on his body. He was quite used to walking around in his jammers as he was a swimmer, but this girl was eyeing him as he would eye the water.

“Oh God!” She giggled. “Oni-chan was right. You have such beautiful calves and what incredible triceps!”

Not knowing what to do with all the attention she was giving him, he just stared at her waiting for her to calm down and to state the purpose of her visit. Though he noted in his mind that Rin was talking about him (and his body) to his sister.

“Ah… I forgot!” Kou stopped her fawning and pulled out a small package from her bag. “Please give this to Oni-chan.”

“He’s not here”

“I know silly!” She pushed the package onto his hands. “I called him before I came. He was the one who told me to give it to you. I have to be off now, so see you later!”

Haru accepted the package and waited till the girl was out of sight before closing the door. The package was small but heavy and there was no sender address on it but the stamp said that it had been from Australia. Maybe one of Rin’s friends send him something.

The package was placed on his table as he went about getting dressed. Since his bath was interrupted he decided to call it for the day. Besides he needed to go for grocery shopping to restock their kitchen, especially mackerel.

 

 

Rin didn’t know how long he had been standing there, but it didn’t matter. He felt at peace as he faced the grave stone of his father. Rin was only seven when he lost his father, but he still was the most important person in his life. He was chasing a dream that was his father’s but now his own too.

“Australia was good dad… but I wasn’t good enough… I think I’ll get better now on.”

The ghosts of the pasts that were haunting him seemed to be carried away by the breeze into the ocean. It was a good decision to leave Australia, maybe the only way he had to escape the nightmare he foolishly created for himself.

“I’m sorry for not visiting when I came here on New Year’s. I just didn’t want to face you… I tried you know, to get closer to you but I couldn’t, in fact it went badly…”

Rin wanted nothing more than to come undone before his father, to tell him the stress and fear he had endured in his stay at Australia, when he desperately wished to come back home. About the countless nights, he cried himself to sleep, hoping he would wake up to a better day and everything that went haywire were nothing but a terrible nightmare.

His phone rang bringing him back from taking a walk-through memory lane.

“Hello”

Rin listened to static before the call hung up. The number was unknown to him, and most probably a wrong number. He was glad though. The call kind of reminded him to check the time and seeing that it was already past 6, he decided to head back, bidding farewell to his father promising him that he’ll tell him more about his Australian adventure when he visits again.

 

 

“Oni-chan!”

Rin turned around as he heard the familiar voice calling out his name. He spotted Kou running towards him.

"Yo!" He waited for his sister to catch her breath. “I thought you went home”

"I was going to but I got sidetracked into the sports shop. God! they had so many magazines about muscles! Swimmers, track teams, basketball! They got such a wide collection there I ended up staying quite a bit long! I even brought a few!"

Rin chuckled at her. She was obviously trying not to scream in pure bliss talking about muscles.

"Are you heading back?"

"Not yet. I thought I’d hit the store and buy something to drink besides I think we need more to eat than mackerel all week. Maybe something like meat.” 

“You’re saying that cause you like meat”

“Maybe… Do you need me to walk you back home?”

“I'm not a kid anymore! I can go on my own!”

Rin knew his sister was not a little kid anymore, but still he'd always be a dotting brother for her. He had looked after her when their mother was busy with work and had taken full responsibility of her since then.

"I know…" He ruffled her hair while she pouted. "Though if you'd prefer I can buy you something you'd like from the convenience store."

Rin and Kou walked side by side talking about nothing and anything that came to their minds and often teasing each other. On reaching the store Kou grabbed herself quite a handful of sweets, since it was her brother paying for it, while Rin grabbed some drinks and snacks. He was about to pick up some meat, when he heard Kou talking to someone.

Curious about who she was talking to, he picked up some meat quickly and walked over to her. She was talking to a boy about his age. Rin felt his heart beat quicken as the thought of the boy being her boyfriend crossed his mind. No one in this world was worthy enough to date his sister, even if they were the most perfect being.

To his relief, they seemed to be only friends. The boy had pastel pink hair that reminded him of cotton candy and purple eyes, a bit taller than Rin. He seemed to be the type that had flowers and glitters all around him, like the love interests in shoujo manga (Maybe he should’ve laid off on Kou’s shoujo collection…) Seeing that the guy wasn’t flirting with his sister and therefore not a threat Rin went to the check out the stuff they brought.

He was waiting by the entrance out of the store for his sister, watching the people rush home after a hard day of work when she came to him, dragging the boy with her.

“Oni-chan look who it is!” She grinned at her brother and Rin felt odd. Like she was going to drop a bomb on him.

“Um…” Rin rubbed the back of his head eyeing sheepishly at his sister and her friend. He had no idea who this boy was. Had he been acquainted with him?

“Oni-chan! Don’t you remember Kisumi?!”

He had heard the name somewhere, but he couldn’t remember exactly. Maybe he was someone from his elementary school or a childhood friend. He was strangely familiar with the name but he couldn’t put a face to it.

“Yo, Rin!” Kisumi smiled at Rin, and he felt like the entire place was filled with sparkles and petals. He looked so much like a prince. Damn! Rin thought that he should stop thinking of everything in a shoujo vision. The boy chuckled at his confused expression and he barely held back a growl at the him.

“Ah! Oni-chan! I have to go. I’ll call when I get home, okay? See you guys later!”

Kou said her farewell as she rushed back home. It was getting late and she didn’t want Rin to escort her. Besides he had to get re-acquainted with Kisumi.

“It seems you don’t remember, but I do.” Kisumi smirked and took a step towards the redhead. “It’s not very often you get bit by your crushes brother pretending to be her.”

A few seconds passed by and he finally remembered the boy standing in front of him was none other _‘Sparkles’_. Rin felt his cheeks heat up as embarrassing memories flooded his mind.

“Ki-Kisumi?!”

He choked on his words and he felt like an idiot. He wasn’t supposed to be embarrassed, he was supposed to be punching the guy for what all the kisses he stole!

“I would love to”

Rin felt his heart stop as Kisumi inched towards him with a seductive smirk on his lips. Rin was never one to mind about personal space but he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable at the attention he was being given. Even though all he had to do was move away, he didn’t want to. Not that he wanted to kiss him! He wasn’t going to back down. The closer Kisumi got the wider Rin smirked, though with slightly flushed cheeks. The boy was going to get what he deserved.

Before Kisumi could further invade his personal space to tease the redhead and maybe just maybe land a kiss on him, someone stepped in between them, bumping his jaw with the other’s head.

“Ow…”

“Haru! What are you doing here?”

Rin looked surprised for a moment. He was happy that Haru was here but at the same time he felt a pint of disappointment. Kisumi just looked between the two of them before launching himself to Haru.

“Ay! Haru! How’s it going?” Kisumi went to put his arm against Haru’s shoulder, which he got smacked away, again.

“I didn’t know you guys knew each other? When did this happen?”

“We live together.” Haru would’ve just ignored the pink baboon but he thought to indulge the boy for once.

“Oh… so you guys are…” Kisumi interlinked his hands in question.

“Yes.”

“NO! Don’t fuck with me Haru!”

Rin lightly smacked the dark-haired boy on his head. What was with these people trying to tease him! He believed that Haru wouldn’t even bother to do that, but he thought wrong.

“It’s okay Rin… I won’t hurt you, again…”

Without even bothering to wait for the other Haru went on his way. He had to get the groceries home and it was getting late. Sousuke and Makoto would be home by now. He had planned for the trip to be short but found himself going to the art supplies store. And as always, he wanted the best to work with and that meant he spend more time there than he had thought he would.

Kisumi wrapped his hand against the boy’s shoulders. “It’s okay Rin. Even though Haru seems rude he wouldn’t hurt anyone.” Leaning close to the redhead he whispered into his ear. “But if you want maybe I can help you with it…”

It was fun to tease the boy. Rin just looked at Kisumi with a horrified expression and Kisumi couldn’t help but laugh. Offended, Rin moved away from him with a huff.

“I don’t need you help idiot! Because there is nothing between us. I’m just staying at his house with Sousuke and Makoto.”

“Uh-huh”

“Whatever… I’m going” Rin walked away from the boy, leaving him standing near the store with a grin on his face. He stopped short a few steps ahead.

“Maybe… if you’d like we could meet again. Just don’t try to kiss me or anything.”

Kisumi’s grin softened into a smile as he called out.

“I would love to!”

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time and I'm sorry for the wait!  
> My sem breaks are about to start and I only have two more exams left!  
> This has already been written in my book for a long time but I was too lazy to type it out! Sorry about that!
> 
> Oh! And I'll be adding more tags as this progress! 
> 
>  
> 
> And... watch out...


End file.
